MegaKat City Season Two
MegaKat Season Two is the second season of Starling City. It premiered on September 22, 2017 and concluded on May 24, 2018. 2017-2018 Synopsis The stakes are higher than ever as Mega City explores the origin stories of some of the most ambitious and depraved Super Villains, including Dr. Viper, the Metallikats, and Past Master. Robert Clawson uncovers more secrets from his past. Cast *Gary Owens as Ulysses Feral *Donal Louge as Harry Whiskas *Josh Holloway as Robert Clawson/Razor *Mark Hamil as Benson Furlong/T-Bone *Linda Gary as Dr. Abby Sinian *John Cleese as Theo Bloom/Aristo-Kat *Thandie Newton as Sarah Mitchell- 2/22 (Final Season) *Frank Welker as Elrod Purvis *Jack Angel as Walter Briggs/Death Kat *Michael Chiklis as Commander Gilligan P. Gilbert Recurring *Joie Lee as Ethel Peabody *Robert Patrick as Dr. Leiter Greenbox *Jon Vernon as Rex Shard *Michelle Veintimilla as Bridgit Pike/The Phantom Arsonist Episodes Season 2 (2017-2018) #'"Damned If You Do"- Feral '''is fired and Whiskas resigns from the Enforcers. After getting advice from Robert, Feral works with Bloom , now a crime boss, to force commander Steele to reinstate Feral as a sergeant and resign as Enforcers commander in exchange for Feral collecting a debt from someone. During the process, the SWAT Kats arrive to kill someone in order to protect Feral. Meanwhile, several inmates of MegaKat Maximum Prison including Katrina Moorkroft, Aaron Danzig, Lenny Ringtail, Arnold Dobkins, Richard Sionis, and Thomas Greenwood are broken out of the asylum by Walter Briggs and his enforcer, Turmoil. All but Sionis agree to join forces with Briggs Sionis is strangled to death for his refusal. Robert tells Benson the truth about what he was doing before his family died. #'"Knock, Knock"- Robert fires Benson when the latter interferes with his exploring his father's computer, but changes his mind when Benson agrees to work with him to confront his parents' killer. Briggs kidnaps the mayor and his group of "Ghosts" begin a public murder spree for the sake of publicity. The Ghosts attack the Enforcers and kill several Enforcers officers, including Mitchell; Purvis is wounded saving Miss Kringle during the massacre. Following this, Whiskas rejoins the force to stop the Ghosts. #"The Last Laugh"-Feral and Whiskas search for Lenny, but discover Paul Cicero (Lenny's father) already murdered, Briggs reveals his obsession to make Starling City like the Roman Empire. Briggs attends a charity event that Benson, Robert and Abby Sinian also attend, which turns out to be an elaborate ruse wherein Briggs kills Lenny and is perceived to be a hero; he announces his candidacy for mayor. Several Starling citizens see Lenny's actions on television and begin having mental breakdowns. #"Strike Force"- Gilligan Gilbert', the new Enforcers commander, arrives to clean up department and end corruption. With Feral's assistance, they recruit several aspiring Enforcers trainees from the Enforcers Academy in order to form an elite team to accomplish that goal. Briggs kidnaps Bloom's mother and blackmails Bloom into murdering all of the other candidates so that Briggs an run for mayor unopposed. When Callie begins looking for Robert at Clawson Enterprises, she is ordered out because of her killing of Reggie. Shortly afterwards, Robert meets with Briggs to thank him for saving his life during the charity event and meets Turmoil. #"Laceration"- Bloom and Mac bring a chest to Briggs in his penthouse, revealing a kidnapped Cyrus Meece, where Turmoil removes one of his eyes. Meanwhile, the Enforcers, led by Commander Gilbert and Feral busts one of Bloom's money laundering house, where they're nearly killed by a man with a rocket-propelled grenade. Briggs arrives at the the Enforcers , where he offers help in cleaning the the Enforcers's corruption in exchange for support in his candidacy. Feral gently refuses, claiming the Enforcers and politics don't match. Turmoil visits Bloom to discuss their next move, which requires hiring arsonists. Feral and Whiskas ambush Bridgit on a would-be robbery, where their brothers abandon her. While she tries to back off, officer Luke Michaels (Finn Wittrock) tries to restrain her, but she accidentally burns him down. She escapes with Callie but Officer Michaels later dies from the fire. Briggs again visits the the Enforcers , where Feral decides to support on his candidacy. In his penthouse, Briggs is visited by Father Creel, who hands him the knife, claiming his warriors are on the way, and Robert Clawson will die. #"By Fire"- After moving away from the Pike brothers and in with Callie, Bridgit Pike is abducted and further abused by the Pike Brothers after attempting to leave Starling City . Bridgit snaps and murders the other Pike Brothers, beginning a crime spree. After a visit to Callie's hideout, Feral and Whiskas arrive at the Pike Brothers apartment where they find them dead. Walter Briggs continues to lure Robert Clawson , this time offering to help clean up the corruption at Clawson Enterprises . Mac discovers the location of Bloom's mother and Bloom begins to rally a rescue party. Bridgit Pike is incapacitated in a struggle with the the Enforcers strike force, publicly announced to be dead much to the dismay of Callie. Kristen Kringle learns that Purvis murdered Officer Dougherty. In an attempt to keep Kringle from telling anyone, Purvis accidentally strangles her, killing her. Meanwhile Pike is alive but her entire body is burned. She is taken to Indian Hill, an underground division of Clawson Enterprises where inhumane experiments are secretly performed. It is stated that her suit had melted onto her, rendering her fireproof. #'"Mommy's Little Monster"- Mac leads Bloom ' to the location of his mother, where Walter Briggs and Turmoil Rochev are waiting. Now cured of his programming, Mac betrays Bloom and Turmoil Rochev murders his mother (who though aware of her son's activities still claims him to be a good boy), though Bloom manages to escape, vowing to kill Walter in revenge. Briggs , now elected mayor, convinces the the Enforcers and the public that Bloom assaulted him and Briggs has Tommy Merlyn obtain a warrant for Bloom's arrest. Feral begins to suspect that Briggs is framing Bloom and tracks down Mac. In an interrogation, Mac reveals that Walter has been blackmailing Bloom and that he murdered Bloom's mother. Later that night, Walter attends his victory celebration at which the the Enforcers are secretly stationed, ready to capture Bloom if he arrives. Bloom and his henchmen show up, but Bloom is quickly ambushed by Feral. Walter attempts to convince Feral to shoot Bloom, but Bloom narrowly escapes. Feral informs Walter that he is determined to expose his corruption. Elsewhere, Turmoil murders a member of the the Enforcers strike force. Following the death of Kristen Kringle, Purvis's mental state worsens as his split personality attempts to convince him that he enjoys getting away with murder. Both of Purvis's personalities then merge. #'"Tonight's The Night"- Walter Briggs gives Katrina permission to kill Feral and also offers Robert a proposition: Robert sells his controlling position in Clawson Enterprises to Walter and, in return, Walter gives Robert he information about his families killer and the culprits responsible. Dinah walks inside the the Enforcers and Feral suggests he risk himself to find more information about Briggs. While en route to an unknown location on Dinah's instructions, the squad car is assaulted by Turmoil and her crew. Feral wakes up in Starling Cathedral, where he and Dinah were going to have their wedding before their break-up. The Strike Force discovers Feral's location, thanks to the help of Whiskas. While the Strike Force engages Turmoil's crew and rescues Abby (who was somehow kidnapped by Turmoil), Feral briefly fights Dinah, leading to Dinah hanging outside the Whiskas and falling, resulting in severe injuries. Following information obtained by Dinah, the Enforcers rescue Aubrey James from his abduction. Robert declines Walter's proposition just as Feral arrives and arrests Walter , who destroys the evidence on the Clawson's killer. Meanwhile, while trying to bury Kristen Kringle, Purvis discovers an injured and exhausted Vertigo, who asks Purvis for his help. #"A Better Pill To Swallow"- Turmoil goes to an underground killer agency and pays to have Ulysses Feral assassinated. The SWAT Kats decide to investigate Walter's condo only to have a run-in with Feral. The killers arrive; Feral and the SWAT Kats manage to fend them off, but Feral is severely injured. Enforcers reinforcements arrive, but are eliminated by another hired killer named Eduardo Morbulus . After coming close to killing him, Feral arrests Morbulus , but, before being placed in his cell, Morbulus kills another officer which makes Feral believe that what the SWAT Kats are doing is a necessary evil. Meanwhile, Purvis persuades Bloom to move on from the death of his mother and the both of them kill one of Walter's kidnapped henchmen in celebration. The Order of Saint Anthony arrives in MegaKat City. #"The Son Of MegaKat City"- Robert and Turmoil are kidnapped by Tom "The Knife" (Kevin Dillon). He manipulates Turmoil into seemingly revealing the name of Robert's family killer after being paid by Robert and Callie. She says that the killer's name is "M. Malone" but later claims that she lied. Briggs is released after Mayor Manx lies, stating that Briggs did not kidnap him, framing Aristo-Kat instead. Feral is captured by Walter, who reveals the history of his family to Feral, but Feral is rescued by Bloom and Gabe. Benson grows suspicious of Robert's whereabouts and searches Walter's residence, where he is wounded in a fight with Turmoil, which he narrowly escapes. When Abby notices Kristen Kringle's absence, Purvis is forced to lie to her, claiming that Kringle left town with Officer Dougherty. Walter breaks into Clawson Manor and kidnaps Robert , as part of the Order of St. Anthony's plan to "cleanse" MegaKat City. #"Worse Than A Crime"- Feral ' wakes up in Purvis's house only to learn from Bloom that he is now a fugitive from the law for assaulting Walter Briggs. Bloom and Feral begin making plans to break into Walter's residence and save Robert. After finding Feral, Abby attempts to persuade him to turn himself to the the Enforcers by informing him that she is pregnant. Feral, Whiskas, Benson, Callie, Bloom and his gang all arrive at Briggs's residence just as the Order of Saint Alban is about to kill Robert. During a clash between the Order and Bloom's gang in which the Order is defeated, Turmoil escapes and leaves Walter behind. Bloom convinces Feral that Walter might never be convicted and the two take Walter to the docks and murder him. Later, Feral finds Abby and proposes to her. Walter's body is discovered at Clawson Enterprises , who take the corpse to Indian Hill where Molly Mange's body also is being kept. The scientists state that Walter's body is to be experimented on by Professor Leiter Greenbox. #Rex Shard'"- Several weeks following the death of Walter Briggs, Feral is called in for questioning and Bloom is arrested. Feral and Bloom lie to the Enforcers, stating that Bloom murdered Briggs and Feral was not involved. Feral is reinstated into the the Enforcers , while Bloom falsely justifies his actions as the result of mental illness. Bloom is sent to MegaKat Maximum Prison, where he becomes a patient of Leiter Greenbox, the Chief of Psychiatry. Mac takes over Bloom's criminal empire. The SWAT Kats, Feral, and Whiskas begin investigating a kidnapping and murder spree, unaware that a scientist named Rex Shard s the culprit. Shard has been experimenting on freezing and re-animating humans so that he can freeze his terminally ill wife Nora (Kelli Garner)until he can find a cure for her disease. When the Enforcers target Shard as a suspect, they discover his laboratory while he's away and arrest his wife. After learning of the arrest, Victor Shard attempts to turn himself in before finally discovering which of his serums can successfully reanimate a human being. Professor Greenbox learns of the experiments and begins making plans to recruit Shard for Indian Hill. #'A Dead Man Feels No Cold"- At MegaKat Maximum Prison , Professor Greenbox '''begins overseeing intensive treatments meant to reduce Werner Bloom's aggressive tendencies. Upon learning that Nora is being sent to the medical wing at '''MegaKat Maximum Prison ', Rex Shard builds an armored suit. Shard arrives at the penitentiary and, after fighting through security and the Enforcers, manages to escape with Nora. Elsewhere, Robert researches a lead, believing he has discovered that the man who killed his parents is Patrick "Matches" Malone. Quentin Feral deduces that Victor Shard will return to his home laboratory in order to freeze Nora and the Enforcers surround Shard' home to find that Feral is correct. In the laboratory, Nora blames herself for the deaths that Shard has caused. Shard attempts to cryogenically freeze her, only to learn that Nora switched the formulas when he wasn't looking. Nora dies as a result. Distraught by Nora's death, Shard attempts to commit suicide by freezing himself. Shard is publicly pronounced dead, despite having survived the process. Shard wakes up in Indian Hill to discover that he can no longer survive outside of subzero temperatures. Shard meets Professor Greenbox , who offers him an alliance as a fellow scientist. #"This Ball of Mud & Meanness"- Robert receives a gun from Callie and goes on the hunt for Patrick Malone with Benson. To get the information, Benson is forced to fight in an underground fight club, landing Benson in the hospital. After Robert goes on the hunt himself, Benson contacts Feral and Whiskas so that they can save Robert from potentially being killed. Robert locates Malone as Green Arrow , who later seemingly confirms he is responsible for murdering Robert's family. He asks Green Arrow to kill him, however, Green Arrow holds back at the last moment and leaves the gun behind, leading to Malone committing suicide. Later, in the cave, Benson reads Robert's letter about him moving to the streets with Callie to learn how to fight crime. Meanwhile, Abbyasks Feral to investigate Kristen Kringle's sudden disappearance. When Purvis is informed, he swears under his breath that he will outsmart Feral. After running a few more tests on Bloom, Leiter Greenbox declares him sane and releases him from Blackgate. #"Mad Grey Dawn"- Upon being released from MegaKat Maximum Prison when his violent nature is cured, Bloom visits the grave of his deceased mother. There, he crosses paths with Elijah Van Dahl (Paul Reubens). After informing Dahl that he is the son of Gertrude Bloom, Dahl reveals that he is Bloom's father. Dahl had an affair with Gertrude decades in the past, but the two were separated by Dahl's disapproving family. Dahl welcomes Bloom into his family. Paranoid that Feral suspects him of killing Kristen Kringle, Purvis disguises himself and begins a series of crimes that involve clocks. As Feral begins solving these crimes, Purvis kills a member of the the Enforcers strike force, informs the the Enforcers that Feral killed Briggs while pretending to be said officer, and frames Feral for the murder. Believing Feral murdered the officer to keep him from testifying, the the Enforcers arrests Feral. After a trial, Feral is found guilty and sentenced to Belle Reve. Callie teaches Robert how to survive on the streets as they steal money from Mac's nephew, with Robert taking a massive beating from the nephew in the process. Dinah wakes from her catatonic state in MegaKat Maximum Prison . #"Jailbird"- Feral is adjusting to life in Belle Reve. Warden Carlson Grey ( Michael Madsen)announces to Feral that he will be transferred to the gen-pop quarter dubbed "the World's End," part of Grey's plan to kill Feral. He's constantly aided by guard Briggs Bishop (Marc Damon Johnson). Feral is told by Whiskas that Abby has lost their baby and left town. Later, he is defended from attackers by convict Peter "Puck" Olsen (Peter Mark Kendall), who is beaten and sent to the infirmary. In an attempt to save Feral, Robert meets with Katpulet. Feral's death is successfully staged and he and Puck escape. Puck dies from his injuries, while Feral is given a safe house so he can clear his name and find Abby. Meanwhile, Bloom reveals his criminal past to Dahl, for which Dahl forgives him. Dahl is told by the doctor that his heart defect is infected and he has little time to live. Upset that Bloom may receive what they perceive to be "their" inheritance, Dahl's wife Grace and her children Sasha and Charles poison a drink for Bloom to ingest. However, Dahl drinks from the bottle and dies, after stating to Bloom his intentions of changing his will in favor of him. #"Into The Forrest"- Ulysses Feral continues to flee the law as he tries to clear his name. When Feral secretly approaches Purvis for help, he deduces that Purvis framed him. Purvis electrocutes Feral into unconsciousness, but Feral awakes just as Purvis is preparing to stuff him in a car trunk. Feral asks Callie to report to the the Enforcers. Feral follows Purvis into the woods, from where he intends to relocate Kristen Kringle's body. Purvis admits that he framed Feral as the the Enforcers eavesdrops on the conversation. They arrest Purvis before he can kill Feral. Purvis is placed in MegaKat Maximum Prison . Gilligan P. Gilbert offers Feral his job back, but Feral declines as he has other matters with which to deal. Dinah is released from MegaKat Maximum Prison after she stops showing any signs of mental illness. Following the death of his father, Bloom is bullied by his step-family. However, when he discovers evidence that they killed his father, his former self returns and he murders his step-family. #"Pinewood"- Robert and Benson search through the secret files on Robert's newly fixed computer with the goal of finding a clue as to who killed his family and why. Dinah tracks down Feral. Claiming to be cured of her insanity, she tries to reconcile with Feral , but to no avail. With Dinah's unorthodox assistance, Feral discovers that the person who contracted Patrick Malone to kill Oliver and Moria Clawson is known as "the Philosopher." Robert takes Benson to meet Karen Peters , a former Belle Reve inmate on whom experiments were performed at Pinewood Farms, a Clawson Enterprises facility, by the Philosopher. Robert warns her about Indian Hill, however, Victor Shard is sent to kill her. Following Peters' death, Robert reveals that Leiter Greenbox is the Philosopher. After many failed attempts, Greenbox finally succeeds in resurrecting someone from the dead: ex-General Walter Briggs. #"Death Kat"- Feral questions Professor Greenbox about Project Chimera, which later makes Greenbox sends Walter Briggs , now under the name Death Kat, to take out Feral. While at MegaKat Maximum Prison , Feral bumps into Purvis in the playroom. Purvis later overhears Greenbox and Peabody complaining about Feral's interference. Purvis suggests that he can help them take out Feral , but Greenbox refuses his help. Robert is told by Whiskas and Feral that there isn't enough evidence to imprison Greenbox. Deathstroke gets some memories back after looking at posters from Briggs's election. After, Feral is in holding when the lights flicker and Deathstroke shows up, killing a few officers and making an unsuccessful attempt on Feral's life. Gilbert and Feral flee to the roof, where Gilbert fights Deathstroke with a pipe, breaks his sword, and rips off his mask, revealing Death Kat's identity. In the end, Gilbert is sent to the hospital and Feral heads home, watched by Death Kat from a distance. #"Discharge"- Together with Whiskas and a crew of Enforcers , Feral arrives at MegaKat Maximum Prison with a warrant to inspect Professor Greenbox's office. Greenbox is unfortunately one step in front of them, having shredded all of his documents. Purvis , in the meantime, is disturbed by what he saw at Indian Hill and realizes he needs to escape. As commander Gilbert is still in the hospital, Tobias Whiskas becomes in charge of the the Enforcers. Robert asks Callie to find a way into Blackgate. Callie accepts because she wants to rescue Bridgit from prison, but insists she go in on her own. Feral and Whiskas arrive at Mac's mansion to talk with Turmoil , who states the sword Death Kat used was fake and that the real one is located in her grandfather's tomb. They later arrive at Starling Cemetery , where they steal the sword. Death Kat arrives, injuring Turmoil and escaping with the real sword. Feral warns Benson about Briggs just as Robert returns to Clawson Manor. Feral arrives and shoots Death Kat multiple times, but he remains undefeated until Bloom and Mac arrive. Mac fires an RPG, killing Deathstroke. #"A Myriad of Horribles"- Callie '''begs to be Bridgit's servant, making use of Bridgit's alter-ego. Robert is troubled after Callie fails to meet with him and learns of her capture. Meanwhile, Greenbox's project continues and he successfully resurrects Molly Mange-as a robot and the first subject to retain full memory. Robert believes that there is a secret room in MegaKat Maximum Prison where Greenbox s experimenting on the dead and that the only way to be certain is if they head in themselves. Robert, Feral, and Benson visit the prison to execute their plan, but their motives are revealed and all three are captured. Robert and Benson are put in a chamber and interrogated by Purvis on Greenbox's behalf. Meanwhile, Feral is brought into another room with Greenbox and introduced to Morbulus a patient whose skin stretches more than possible. Greenbox places him in a machine and replicates Feral's visage onto Morbulus' face. #"Conversion"- Disguised as Feral, Morbulus pulls the the Enforcers off of Blackgate; however, Katrina later exposes Morbulus as an imposter. Greenbox prepares to detonate a bomb beneath MegaKat Maximum Prison and tells Ms. Peabody to transfer the patients to another facility. Molly escapes from her cell, but Greenbox starts the bomb's countdown under the White-Haired Lady's orders. With Purvis's help, Feral and Robert stop the bomb. Molly escapes in a bus with Greenbox's other monsters, and encounters a shocked Aristo-Kat on the street; she knocks him out, prompting Mac and his gang to flee. Greenbox is arrested, Feral leaves to find Abby, Robert tells Benson of his plans to find the secret council that wants him dead, and Whiskas is trusted to protect MegaKat after Manx has him sworn in as the new Enforcers commander. A homeless woman opens the abandoned bus, unwittingly releasing the monsters upon Starling; among them is a revived Fiona Clawson. Category:SWAT Kats Category:Hanna-Barbera Category:Alternate Reality